


Yang: Grimm Brawler

by MatrixNova



Category: RWBY
Genre: Corruption, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Shameless Smut, Slime, Smut, Symbiote - Freeform, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:33:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26816668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatrixNova/pseuds/MatrixNova
Summary: Yang had just finished her workout when she meets Salem and later on, obtains something that takes a liking to her.
Relationships: Nora Valkyrie/Yang Xiao Long, Salem/Yang Xiao Long
Kudos: 12
Collections: RWBY X Slime/Symbiote Smut





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my sixth one-shot. Hope you all like it.

“Oh, yeah!” Yang was sweating as she was in the gym working out. She was in a yellow job bra with her symbol on it showing off her plentiful, perfect cleavage, her golden mane of luscious hair tied in a ponytail, black bike shorts that perfectly showed off her ass, and yellow, black, and white sneakers. She had a grin on her face. Seconds later, Yang was doing some yoga, the stretches accentuating her butt, hips, back, and thighs. Twenty minutes later, she finished her workout.

“It’s clear you really like keeping in shape. Very admirable.” A voice commented.

“Thanks for the compliment, but who and where are you?” Yang asked, quickly wary.  A ghostly white woman wearing a regal black dress, black sclera, red irises, white hair tied into a bun, and black veins all over her body walked into the light. “Is this some new, very realistic costume? If it is, I greatly give kudos to it’s maker.”

Salem lightly laughed. “Thank you very much. I am Salem. It is nice to meet you, Yang Xiao Long.”

“How do you know my name?” Yang quickly asked.

“How could I not? You and Team RWBY are quite well known here.” Salem answered.

“That we are.” While Yang was talking with Salem, what she didn’t see was a black and purple slime sneaking into her bag holding her other clothes and was now hiding. “Well, I’d better get going.”

“Of course. Have a good rest of your day, Yang.” Salem waved.

“Thank you. See you later.” Yang waved back. She picked up her bag and headed back to her dorm room, unknowingly gaining a passenger. 

“Oh, Yang! You’re back! How was your workout?” Ruby asked.

“It went great, sis.” Yang smiled. “I feel a lot better now.”

“The same can’t be said for your scent.” Weiss commented. 

“Don’t worry, Ice Queen. I’m going to shower right now.” Yang reassured.

“Glad your workout went good, Yang.” Blake stated, not looking up from her book.

Yang smiled at her partner and then entered the bathroom with her bag, the slime still within it. Once Yang entered the shower, the slime slightly poked out of her bag and acted as if it was looking around. However, it was forced to hide back in the bag, avoiding Yang’s hands which were taking out her pajamas.

Soon enough, Yang was in her bed asleep, like the others. This gave the slime the chance it needed as it oozed out of Yang’s bag and crawled up onto Yang’s bed. Sensing she was deep asleep, the slime began covering her left foot and continued onward. Yang began giggling in pleasure a little.

The slime continued proceeding to cover Yang’s body, pleasuring her without doing much, aside from fondling her plentiful chest a little and rubbing itself between her asscheeks and the underside of her thighs making her moan a little. Soon, it covered her head, forming a cocoon around her.

A couple of hours later, Yang slowly opened her eyes, only to see her back in her workout clothing somehow and back in the gym. “What?” Obviously, she was confused as to what the hell was going on. “How did I get here? My body feels strange, like something is just wiggling all over it.”

“That is because it’s my gift to you.” Salem said, walking out of the shadows.

“Salem? What is this?” Yang asked.

“As I’ve said, this is my gift to you.” Salem repeated.

“Gift? I feel something on my body moving around.” Yang was still confused.

“I can see you’re a little baffled.” Salem observed calmly. “This is a slime grimm and it’s taken a liking to you.”

“This is a new grimm and it likes me? How does that even work?” Yang asked, slowly calming down as she and Salem sat down on some chairs, but she was still mostly confused. 

“You see, the slime grimm can sense their preferred host from their emotions and physical state, and this slime has considered you to be the perfect host.” Salem explained.

“Host?” Yang growled. “I’m just a body bag for this thing?”

“Of course not. It considers you to be more like a companion.” Salem quickly corrected. “It also senses you have emotional problems.”

Yang kept growling more. “What could it possibly know?”

“I know you don’t want to get into it as it is a very touchy topic for you.” Salem said.

“Well, at least you respect that.” Yang calmed down for a minute before tearing up. You’re right on that front, though. I-I just wanted to know why.”

“What? Why what?” Salem softly asked, putting her hand on Yang’s shoulder.

“I wanted to know why she left me!” The sclera in Yang’s eyes turned black as she was starting to cry.

Salem then understood what Yang’ main emotional issue was: Abandonment. Salem got up, walked over to Yang, and wrapped her into a hug. “Oh, Yang. I had no idea. I’m so sorry for bringing up a sore subject.”

“No, I’m sorry for breaking down like this.” Yang apologized, sniffling. “I don’t usually do this in front of people.”

They stayed silent for a couple of minutes before Salem decided to change the subject. “So, what do you think of how I look?”

Yang looked at Salem and felt something in her mind. She smiled at Salem with her sclera still black and the slime showing up on her body. “I think you’re incredibly sexy as hell.” She suddenly started fondling Salem’s tits as she slammed her lips onto hers. Salem quickly returned the action, fondling Yang’s breasts in return. The situation moved on quickly from light kissing to a full-blown makeout session. Yang's sexuality was being amplified by the slime which was resulting in her becoming more sexually aggressive. Sounds of bodies touching one-another, sloppily making out, and loud moaning were heard. Luckily, everyone else was deep asleep.

Soon, multiple tentacles exploded from Yang's body and practically assaulted Salem's body as well as her own. Within minutes, Salem's mouth, pussy, and asshole were being pounded by the slime tentacles. Not only that, Yang's own holes were being plowed by the tentacles as well as her entire, beautifully fit body being played with and fondled. Yang's eyes turned red, but not out of anger, but out of sexual desire and wanting. The tentacles in Yang and Salem's mouths exited so they could slam their lips against each other. Salem was not surprised by Yang's sexual levels considering her body, but rather how much it was being amplified. 

The fun couldn't last forever though, as Yang and Salem were reaching their climaxes. Soon enough, the tentacles exploded, filling both participant's pussies and assholes with spunk and their own juices spilling out with the cum onto the floor. 

However, despite this, Yang and Salem continued to make out heavily. "So, what do you think of the slime grimm now?" Salem asked in between kisses.

"I think it's pretty 'slick', eh?" Yang punned with a grin, making the slime on her body rumble.

"I think it liked the pun, but is this a habit with you?" Salem raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, come on. Don't tell me you don't have a sense of humor." Yang kept her grin.

"Not that, but I think the slime liked your joke. I knew it made the right choice with you as it's host." Salem sported a grin of her own.

"You know what? I think I'll keep this thing around." Yang decided. "What we did just now was really amazing." She sighed in contentment.

Salem had her own sigh of contentment. "It was, wasn't it? You'll have fun like this all the time since you're keeping it around."

"You bet your sexy body I'm keeping it around!" Yang cheered before her voice took on a sexual tone again. "You know, I'm not remotely satiated yet."

"I had a feeling you'd say that." Salem grinned playfully as they resumed their new workout.


	2. A Blonde's Sexy Workout

It had only been a couple days since Yang kept the slime grimm Salem gave her and she was doing a good job keeping it secret from everyone. Even yesterday, she let the slime pleasure her quietly without anyone noticing. Now, she was feeling the sexual need again, but knew she couldn't contact Salem right now in Beacon. "You know what, I'm gonna go to the gym and work out. It's empty today." Yang said.

"Alright, Yang." Blake said, not looking up from her book.

"Just make sure you study a lot when you get back." Weiss responded a little sternly.

"Yeah, yeah, Ice Queen." Yang grinned as she left the dorm room, but not without hearing Weiss's groan at her nickname.

Soon, Yang got to her destination. Once she saw the coast was clear, her slime shifted from her usual outfit into a white, see-through tank top, purple, skintight, see-through leggings, and a purple bandanna. After that, she started her workout with some stretching which didn't take that long to do. Next were some jumping jacks which made her ass and tits bounce up and down. The next thing she did were some lunges which showed her ass more.

Nora was walking down the hallway in her white and pink workout clothing when she heard someone from the gym. Going to investigate, she slightly opened the door and saw Yang in her new workout attire and she couldn't look away. Her body looked so fucking delicious: The leggings showing off her wonderful ass, the tank top revealing that Yang wasn't wearing a bra, the gyrations and movements with her body. Yang however, knew Nora was looking at her sexy body thanks to the slime and grinned for a moment before putting on a feign of surprise. "Oh, I'm sorry! I should've locked it." 

"O-Oh! Sorry, Yang. I wanted to come here to do my workout." Nora slightly stuttered.

"I've got an idea. Let's do a joint workout!" Yang grinned.

"Why not?" Nora grinned back as she locked the door and walked over. "So, what did you have in mind?"

"I was thinking something more... intimate." Yang's look became seductive as she slammed her lips onto Nora's. Nora was shocked at first, but the slime helped Nora relax by sending heated slight vibrations onto her body. Nora's eyes became lidded and then, closed as she leaned into Yang's embrace, her arms wrapping around the fit body of the blonde brawler. Their arms were rubbing against each other's bodies as the lip-lock. Their tongues were dancing for dominance, but thanks to the slime, Yang's won out.

"Hhmmmm..." Nora moaned just before Yang stopped the kiss, a trail of saliva linking their tongues before it broke. The two panted heavily, the air becoming thick with lust. "Yang, what's gotten into you?"

"I can't help it, Nora. I've admired your fit bod when I first saw you. Your firm ass, supple tits, and wide curvaceous hips, though your tits aren't as big as mine." Yang grinned.

"Well, thank you, Yang. you've got a killer body yourself. Honestly, I've been jealous of your bigger boobs." Nora admitted.

Yang softly cupped Nora's face and looked at her lovingly. Gods, her turquoise eyes were sooo alluring. She was an excellent first choice to fuck. "Oh, Nora. There's no need to be jealous of me. Your boobs are nice in their own right." She brought Nora in for a hug. During this, a piece of the slime broke off and latched itself onto Nora's clothing. "Just relax and let me do the work." Nora didn't see a slime tentacle snaking up into Nora's wet pussy. When the tentacle entered, Nora let out a very cute squeak/moan. "Just relax."

Nora was moaning loudly due to Yang's slime tentacle in her pussy. The tentacle felt nice and warm which only added to the pleasure. "O-Oh, Yang. I feel really fucking good! Now, this is a workout!" 

"Then why don't we do some reps?" Yang smiled seductively as she brought Nora down to the floor with her on top and kissed her again as another tentacle entered the valkyrie's asshole, making her moan a lot more. Yang could feel her slime getting warmer, but not too hot. Rather, it was the perfect temperature and it stimulated her, moaning into Nora's mouth. Her semblance was activating and it was channeling in a more sensual way due to the slime affecting it. Yang's hair started glowing due to the sexual pleasure. Not only that, her eyes bled to red for the same reason. Yang realized this heat was transferring to the valkyrie, making her moan a lot more than before.

"Yang! You're making me so hot!" Nora moaned. "I-I'm going to cum!"

"Let it happen, Nora! Let yourself release all your stress and tension!" Yang urged. Nora did just that and let out a scream of pure pleasure as her snatch explode with girlcum onto the slime tentacle and floor. At the same time, the tentacle erupted with lots of cum into Nora's womb. Soon, the two were making out again with the tentacles wrapped around both their bodies. Nora didn't notice the tentacles due to her drowning in sexual pleasure.

"Yang, that was fucking amazing. Your body is the perfect level of warmth. It made me feel so good." Nora moaned feeling herself up.

"I do my best to please." Yang grinned. "So... you wanna do this again sometime?" Nora nodded with a smile. "Alright. You'll get a message from me for the next time we will have our new 'workout regimen.'"

Nora kept her smile as she got up, getting dressed. "Thank you for the exercise, Yang. I feel so much better." Within a minute, Nora had left the gym, leaving Yang feeling refreshed. 

"Wow, that felt so much better than I thought it would be." Yang muttered to herself. "It's thanks to you." A slime tentacle sprouted and rubbed itself on Yang's cheek and purred. She started petting the tentacle which made it purr louder. "You're pretty cool for a slime. I'm glad I accepted Salem's offer to keep you around. Together, we'll fulfil my desires."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter was shorter than you expected, but I'm going to be working on making it longer along with any chapters if I expand on the others Rwby symbiote smut fics.

**Author's Note:**

> Should this remain a one-shot, or should it continue? Please let me know in the comments.
> 
> If this continues, what should Yang's slime's abilities be?


End file.
